La nuit blanche
by Gheyrlorn
Summary: Oneshot de Chobits basé sur le couple HidekiTchii.C'était un défi sur le thème de Noël pour un forum.J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'oubliez pas la review


Fanfiction de Noël

Couple Hideki/Tchii

"La nuit blanche"

En ces périodes de fêtes toute la ville est en liesse, les gens sont heureux et se promènent dans les grandes avenues décorées de nombreuses illuminations.

De nombreux halos émanent des innombrables vitrines abondamments décorées.L'ambiance qui se dégagent de tout ceci et enchanteresse et euphorique.

Mais voilà, ce cadre guilleret se passe de bon matin et un jeune étudiant n'apprécie pas particulièrement cette luminosité...

-???: "Rhaaa,faut vraiment que je m'achète des rideaux opaques..."

Ce mystérieux étudiant se retourne dans son lit et tombe nez à nez avec une magnifique jeune fille...

-???: "Whaaa!...Ah ouf c'est toi Tchii, je n'arriverais décidemment jamais à m'y faire."

Vous l'aurez bien compris ce personnage n'est autre qu'Hideki Motosuwa, Il ne c'est apparemment toujours pas fait aux habitudes des couples depuis son union avec Tchii, la magnifique jeune fille...

-Tchii: "Est-ce que sa va?"

Elle regardait Hideki avec un air inquiet...

-Hideki: "Oui sa va, ne te fait pas de soucis Tchii."

Il prononça ces paroles avec un air compatissant comme si il était lui-même préoccupé par l'anxiété de Tchii.

Il se leva et alla chercher de quoi manger dans sa petite cuisine, en effet il vivait toujours chez mademoiselle Hibiya, l'agréable gérante l'ayant tant aidée avec Tchii.

Sa fiancée le suivait, attentive à ses moindres faits et gestes à l'affût de la moindre chose à faire pour aider son bien-aimé, elle le regarda avec un petit air mélancolique...

-Tchii: "Je ne peux pas manger?"

Hideki posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et prit Tchii dans ses bras...

-Hideki: "Ce n'est pas grave Tchii, tu est bien comme tu es."

Tchii leva la tête et prenant fermement Hideki...

-Tchii: "Tchii aime Hideki!"

Hideki la serra tendrement dans ses bras et la regardant avec un visage particulièrement rassurant...

-Hideki: "Hideki aime Tchii aussi"

Ils restèrent pendant au moins une demi-heure à se sentir l'un près de l'autre comme si ils ne voulaient pas penser que l'autre pourrait un jour s'éloigner.

Puis après s'être rassasié Hideki entreprit une sortie avec Tchii, il prit son manteau et emmitoufla Tchii avec attention puis ils partirent.

Le petit couple ne croisa pas comme à son habitude mademoiselle Hibiya,en effet elle vait dû prendre congé et elle laissa l'établissement sous la responsabilité de ses occupants en qui elle avait une totale confiance.

Ils passérent par une avenue bondée et s'arrêtérent devant de nombreuses vitrines, à chque fois Hideki regardais son portefeuille d'un air agacé.Puis une boutique attira leurs attention c'était la boutique où Tchii avait trouvé pour la première fois la bande-dessinée La ville déserte .Elle s'arrêta au même rayon et prenant un livre le tendit à Hideki...

-Tchii: "Tchii!"

Hideki lui prit le livre des mains et le reposa là où il se trouvait sans donner de justification à Tchii qui semblait perturbée, il se contenta de se retourner vers elle avec un air rassurant.

Sortit du magasin Hideki sans prononcer le moindre mot prit Tchii par la main et l'emmena à travers la foule, elle le suivait intriguée, il l'emmenai vers le lac où il était déjà aller il y a longtemps.Arrivés,il demanda à Tchii...

-Hideki: "Regarde le ciel silteplaît"

Elle leva la tête et vit le ciel d'hiver, il n'était pas gris comme à son habitude mais d'un blanc très doux, puis une matière à l'aspect d'une boule de coton tomba de ce ciel attendrissant et vînt se déposée sur la joue de Tchii, bien qu'elle ne pouvait normalement pas ressentir la sensation que cela provoqué chez un humain comme n'importe quel persocon elle ressentit tout de même le froid sur sa peau et la sensation de l'eau qui coule sur elle après que la petite boule est fondu.Elle mit la main sur sa joue et émit un petit bruit faisant clairement pensé à un questionnement,Hideki s'approcha d'elle et posa lui aussi sa main mais c'était sur l'épaule de Tchii qu'elle se posa...

-Hideki: "C'est ce que l'on appelle la neige, tu ne trouve pas sa magnifique?"

Tchii regardant sa main où l'eau c'était posée dit...

-Tchii: "C'est froid...Mais Tchii aime bien la n-e-i-g-e!"

La neige tomba en grande quantité avec des cristaux de glace et ce ciel était encore plus beau que les décorations des rues de la ville.Hideki regardant le ciel la main tendu et ouverte pou laisser els flocns et cristaux se posés dessus dit...

-Hideki: "C'est ce que j'apelle la nuit blanche, elle est bien plus belle que la nuit sombre et ténébreuse que la plupart des gens admirent pour son coté lugubre et intriguant, ma nuit à moi et accueuillante et n'a aucun secret si ce n'est celui d'émerveiller.Tu vois les cristaux sont comme des étoiles mais ils ne te font pas mal aux yeux si tu les regardent, et il n'y a pas de lune pour te faire songer à des choses triste mais il n'y a pas non plus de soleil pour ne pas envahir ton esprit de pensées confuses.C'est sa, ma nuit blanche."

Tchii avait écoutée avec beaucoup d'attention Hideki qui se frotter la tête prenant conscience qu'il venait de parler tout seul...

-Hideki: "Bon rentrons, je ne voudrait pas que tu attrappes froid"

C'était la veille de noël et après avoir finit de manger et être aller se doucher Hideki alla se coucher, et Tchii se serra fort contre lui, ils s'endormirent tout deux.

Le lendemain Hideki ne sursauta aps comme à son habitude en voyant Tchii et il y avait un paquet sous le petit sapin de son appartement, il le montra à Tchii qui alla voir ce que c'était et il la regarda la tête dans ses mains assis en tailleur.Elle regardait le paquet sous tous les angles curieuse...

-Hideki: "Ouvre le"

Tchii ouvrit délicatement le papier du cadeau après en avoir délicatement enlevé le ruban.C'était le livre qu'elle avait vu dans la boutique mais qu'Hideki ne lui avait pas prit ce jour là.

Elle se jeta sur lui le livre dans les mains...

-Hideki: "Ouch!"

-Tchii: "Tchii?"

Hideki se releva...

-Hideki: "Vas-y, lis le"

Elle le serra encore pendan un bon moment et se mit à lire la bande dessiné avec une joie non dissimulée.

"La nuit blanche"

Par Chitose Hibiya, d'après une idée originale d'Hideki Motosuwa

"Au début le ciel n'était que terreur et il n'y avait personne, il faisait si sombre que l'on ne voyait presque pas les maisons.Puis j'ai regardé dans une maison, il n'y avait qu'une personne seule et triste, j'ia regardé dans de nombreuses autres maisons et il n'y avait toujours qu'une seule personne.Cette ville était triste, tous ses habitants étaient seuls, et comme ils étaient seuls ils déprimaient, comme ils étaient déprimés ils ne sortaient pas, comme ils ne sortaient pas ils restaient seuls.Cette ville est bien triste.

Mais que vois-je?Le ciel a changé, il est blanc, et de nombreux flocons tombent, tous ses flocons tombent dans ces maisons et les gens sont heureux, mais moi je suis seul.

Alors je continus de marcher à la recherche d'une personne rien que pour moi.

Soudain un cristal de glace descend de ce ciel pur et tombe près de moi, je ne suis plus seule à présent, je suis heureuse."


End file.
